escape_velocityfandomcom-20200213-history
Ummah Al Salaam
Ummah Al Salaam Faction Info Capital: '''Beirut (33°53′13″N 35°30′47″E) '''Government Leadership: The Cemaat/The Primes Population: '''1.15 billion '''Values: Progressive Islam, Inclusiveness, Counter-nationalist revolutionism, Democracy, Charity Description: '''Islamic, United (Sunni/Shia) though primarily Sunni, Modernists '''Current Projects: Rho-shielded satellites:'' Ummah Al Salaam satellites are in the process of being upgraded with rho-shielding technology, protecting them from both space debris and damage by hostile weaponry. ''(Complete 2093) Trance Soldiers and Pilots: Ummah Al Salaam soldiers are now being trained to master a whole new level of discipline. Using their highly religious focus the UAS have begun to train pilots and soldiers on how to enter a new zen like state to help increase their combat abilities. (Complete 2096) Second Generation Scramjets . UAS Aerospace (a nationalized company) announced exciting new breakthroughs in aerospacecraft propulsion, a new generation of scramjet engines that make use of relatively new rho- and nano-based technologies. Firstly, the new scramjets use limited rho and magnetics-based field induction, acting on seven molecule thin linear rho filaments to generate much higher temperatures than previously possible. Indeed the technology is capable of plasmifing air. This makes the aircraft using the engines much faster. Because the temperatures would melt existing engines, the new second-generation scramjet engines make use of new carbon-silaca fullerene technologies that are being experimented with as part of space shuttle nose-cone components. . Unfortunately the new second-generation scramjet engines (2GSE) suffer three limitations. Firstly, while more energetically efficient than existing aircraft engines, they cannot truly make use of their full potential on aircraft that are not using Sif-322 batteries. Without these batteries, the aircraft would be limited by extremely high energy weight and lose much of the benefit of better engines, or would have laughably limited ranges. Secondly, they cannot be built in the deci and centi-meter scale that existing thermoelectric propulsions systems can and so while allowing a huge amount of thrust, do not allow for the same degree of agility as existing propulsion systems- though that doesn’t meant a 2GSE could not be coordinated with the smaller electrothermal engines to combine powerful thrust and agility. Thirdly, current materials technology dictate that an aircraft being powered by these engines would necessarily need to be built to extremely precise specifications, and primarily of diamond age materials, to make full use of the power available without having the aircraft itself disintegrate from the pressures involved and not to vaporize from the heat of its movement through the atmosphere- which like the air on the nosecone of a space shuttle during reentry would form plasma. . Aircraft equipped with these engines, provided they operate on aircraft designed to handle the pressures and temperatures involved, and without the weight of current battery technologies, are hypothesized to reach speeds in excess of 38,000 km/h. Obviously, because the engines need to superheat air and accelerate it, they would not be suitable for use outside of atmosphere without supplying their own source of material for plasmification. The Cemaat/The Primes The Cemaat or the Primes depending on your preference are the UAS government. It is composed of a council or assembly of 17 elected representatives who compose the core of the UAS government. They represent the corner stone of the government and guide policies for the UAS as a whole. Hundreds of smaller Cemaat's are present in every enclave or mini-phyla associated with the UAS to provide individual leadership to those in the area. These things include distribution of healthcare and food, military protection and Nioome support for the populace. Another interesting feature that is present in the Cemaat or the Primes as they have been known is the breakdown of numbers. A principle beholden by the UAS since its inception as the early Cemaat is the idea of being indivisible. After the first Cemaat of 6 members were stuck in deadlock over initial policies, a seventh member was added. This was known as the Prime Numbers Principle. The PNP states that any council must be composed of members that complete a prime number. This new policy was also coupled with the Civil Responsibility Clause which prevented Cemaat members from abstaining on voting and having their current votes, as well as passed votes logged in the archive. The PNP has helped the UAS move forward on a lot of divisive issues that would have other wise been stuck on the table. With all Primes required to vote, a majority was always reached, thus nothing was left on the table. Election for Primary Cemaat members take place every 5 years with minor Cemaat members up for re-election every 3. With the expansion of mediated reality, the easy of researching information on the Nioome, election season lasts just a couple of months, instead of the near constant cycle as seen in western democracies of the previous century. This appropriates maximum legislative time for the government and allows for the passage numerous laws and reforms in a timely manner. Space Above and Beyond The UAS has invested heavily in space. The Rho Sat Initiative was the first step in this program. Now the UAS looks to expand its reach into space by participating in a project with the Pambazuka Phyla to build a massive new Mass Driver. The project was started in 2093 and if stays on schedule completed by 2096. The completion of the facility will allow for the UAS to launch heavier materials into orbit and sustain space based exploration activities for years to come. Space Based Solutions, a national company for space research and exploration has taken the helm on this project. Many technical advisers from across the UAS are making completion of this project a top priority. Upon completion of the program, the UAS along with Pambazuka or PamZ, have created the Multi-Phylar Space Agency. The MSA is composed of members of the KMD along with Lei Feng who supports MSA activities. Al-Ammar Al-Ammar are the UAS next generation combat soldiers and pilots. They are soldiers and combat pilots who have received trance augmentation. Selection for the program is rather rigorous. Early screening has revealed an unexpected aptitude for trance in the Ummah Al Salaam population similar to that revealed in the Zen Serotonin population. Specifically, those individuals who were most pious in their faith, who had the most discipline over their prayers and specifically meditation, were found to score very highly in psychofeedback and biofeedback tests that form much of the entry examination for skilled soldiers and pilots seeking to enter the new elite programs. As a result, the new programs are filled with particularly faithful members of the phyle, those with the greatest taqwa (spiritual enlightenment mixed with piety). New recruits undergo extensive upgrades to their exocortex, making them acutely aware, at a conscious level, of where their focus is, of their state of conscious acceptance, ‘mental non-being’, even clarity- effectiving allowing them to exist in a state of constant deep meditation. Combining this physhofeedback prorgam with very minute and limited doses of neural plasticity drugs, the would-be trance soldiers and pilots learn to submerge their conscious desires, their frantic everyday concerns, even their sense of ‘self’ and to just ‘be’ in the moment. They learn to trust their unconscious mind, that part of their mind which neuropsychologist call the ‘reptile brain’- the cerebellum, to act without conscious thought. Together with massive cybernetic exocortical investment in this part of the brain and the reflex arcs originating from it, the soldiers learn to act without conscious thought, to be a passive observer to the actions they themselves initiate. This doesn’t mean that they are not in control of their own bodies- quite the opposite- merely that the control occurs before they are aware of it. Currently two groups of Ammar are being trained and outfitted. The Disciples ' The first is the group selected was that of the special forces commandos known as the "Disciples" lead by Commander Ibrahim Kruger. The "Disciples" are an S Rank alpha team composed of some of the best counter-terrorism commandos that the UAS has to offer. They will form the basis of the UAS Trance Soldier Program '''The Prophets ' The second group selected was the Ace Squadron, The Prophets, lead by Major Deryn Adeena. The Prophets as they are called are pioneering the technology for the UAS to create Trance enhanced fighter pilots. There are however limitation put in place by existing technology in terms of aerospace fighters. Major UAS Personalities '''General Khaled Adid: Supreme Commander of all UAS Armed Forces Command. Doctor Eliza Zara: Head researcher of the Trance Solider Project. Captain Rajah Khan: Captain of the UAS Mohammad. General Ali Sadikin: Commander of UAS Special Operations Task Force Delta. Commandant Isiah Malek: Head of Training and Development at the Central Training Academy of Beirut. Commander Ibrahim Kruger: Commander of the "Disciples" and leader of the Ammar Infantry team. Major Deryn Adeena: Squadron leader of the "Prophets" and leader of the Ammar Aerofighter team. Major Locations Abu Dhabi Spaceport ' The Aby Dhabi Spaceport is the center of the UAS Space program. In contains the Mass Driver used for launching Space Shuttles into orbit. IT also contains various rocket launch facilities scattered around the periphery of the facility. The Abu Dhabi Spaceport also serves as the headquarters for the Pan-Arab Space Agency. '''Morotai Island Spaceport ' The Morotai Island spaceport is the far east headquarters of the Pan-Arab Space Agency. This is the secondary launch facility for the PASA program. 'Moshi(The City Under the Mountain) ' The City of Moshi is a thriving location. It is the center of the Kilimanjaro Mass Driver. The KMC has made its headquarters there and the MSA owns a number of facilities around the KMD to support launch operations. Known Enemies '''The Global Liberation Army The Global Liberation Army of GLA is an anti-UAS terrorist group funded by the Al-Dawlah Al-Islamīyah. The GLA provides support and arms to other small groups who violently oppose the UAS and their ideals of progressive Islam. The GLA are lead by Prince Kassad and his fanatics. While they have some support by "old world" Muslims, there base is fading in the face of the UAS's progressive views. The GLA often unsuccessfully raids UAS facilities only to be smacked around by UAS Special Forces. The UAS command doesn't consider them a credible threat but still keeps a watchful eye on them. Membership Details Ummah Al Salaam is a member of the following organizations: The Consensus- AAA Phyla The Multi-Phylar Space Agency- Founding Member along with Pambazuka. Shareholder in the Kilimanjaro Corporation